In-band on-channel (“IBOC”) digital radio technology can be used by AM (amplitude modulated) and FM (frequency modulated) radio stations to transmit audio and other data. IBOC is a hybrid method for simultaneously broadcasting digital radio and analog radio in the same frequency band by placing additional digital subcarriers in the sidebands of the AM or FM channel. Such hybrid radio technology allows a single radio station to simultaneously broadcast one or more different programs in addition to an initial program transmitted on the radio station's analog channel.
The trade-designated “HD Radio” system is one example of broadcast radio technology designed to permit a smooth evolution from analog amplitude modulation (AM) and frequency modulation (FM) broadcast radio signals to a fully digital in-band on-channel (IBOC) system. This system delivers digital audio and data services to mobile, portable, and fixed receivers. Broadcasters can continue to transmit analog AM and FM simultaneously with higher quality and more robust digital signals, coupled with allowing conversion from analog to digital radio while maintaining current frequency allocations.
The National Radio Systems Committee, a standard-setting organization sponsored by the National Association of Broadcasters and the Consumer Electronics Association, adopted an IBOC standard, designated NRSC-5, which sets forth the requirements for broadcasting digital audio and ancillary data over AM and FM broadcast channels. The standard and its reference documents contain detailed explanations of the RF/transmission subsystem and the transport and service multiplex subsystems. The “HD Radio” broadcast radio technology is an implementation of the NRSC-5 IBOC standard.
For users of digital radio technology, it can often be difficult to obtain a complete inventory of the music-related content that might be available in a given area or market of interest (e.g., geographic area) at a particular time. For example, analog radio stations which are not digitally broadcasting may broadcast programming for which certain elements such as artist name, song title, album title, or album artwork cannot be readily identified or determined. As a result, such missing elements cannot be properly displayed to users. Many currently available hybrid radio products provide inadequate coverage in many markets, because of these “holes” in the system. It would be advantageous to address these information gaps so that a more complete picture of the music-related content available in a given area of interest can be presented to consumers.
What are needed, therefore, are enhanced tools and techniques for processing music-related broadcast radio signals in a given area of interest to identify and address missing information elements in music-related content.